I Tutor You
by Handsome Awkward
Summary: House gets a new teaching opportunity...will the woman want to be a diagnostician after she has met the infamous House? Will it get any deeper then colleagues? Will House change...even if it is just a little?
1. And you are?

**I got bored...i came up with this...my first house fic so be kind...or not- your choice.**

**I do not own...at all...what so ever...nope...still don't...(I could continue but...on with the story(which i don't own...) (Huh. Isn't that funny? the fact that there are two of these inside one...? The irony is uncanny...))**

"She seems to have a rash right here." A blonde woman pointed to her daughter's neck.

"And that means…?" House said gesturing his hands to get an answer. His converse covered feet were propped up on the bed the child was sitting on and his back was against the door. He was preoccupied with his sucker that was loosely hanging in his mouth.

"Well you're the doctor." The woman shot back getting annoyed every second.

"Oh right, I seemed to have forgotten that. Any other symptoms besides the rash?" He asked widening his eyes for emphasis as his feet flopped down on the tiles of the floor.

"Well, she's had bad headaches and says she gets dizzy. She had a fever yesterday of about 101 and I didn't think anything of it…I just assumed,"

House interrupted, "Well there's your first problem! Never assume! Lemme' guess, you assumed it was the flu or maybe she just had a simple cold… What is wrong with you woman?! Do you not care at all about your kid?" The little girl giggled while the mother glared.

"You're funny." She laughed harder now.

"Why thank you, I always thought if my career went down the drain I would become a comedian." He lifted himself up from his chair and limped to the counter and got a latex glove. He pulled it on and lifted the girls' chin to tilt it to the side to get a better look at the rash. "Have you given her any other medications?"

"Ah, nothing but Tylenol for her headaches."

"What kind?"

"What do you mean?"

"Children's, infant's, name brand, over-the-counter, I could go on but I don't have time…and I don't feel like it." He said in a bored monotone.

"Well, it's for kids. I didn't want to give her something too strong."

"So, instead you gave her a big fat rash…?"

"Evidently." She glared.

"Put some Neosporin on it and it should go away quicker then you can say, "I'm a moron."" He explained as he left the room.

---

"Foreman's ahead by two points House, you better get moving." Dr. Chase said as House circled his desk slowly to get the paper wad they had been throwing around.

"I can't do the jumpy thing! You're such a cheater!" House said loudly as he threw the paper at Chase's head.

"Hey!" His strong accent poured out.

"Oh, shut up…You big baby, emphasis on big…and baby." House replied.

"Cuddy!" They both heard Foreman whisper loudly.

House turned around swiftly and grabbed the marker. "And then all we have to do is put the anesthesia in and she should be all set." House said writing a few numbers down on the white board nonchalantly.

"House can I talk to you for a minute?" Cuddy spoke flatly seeing right through the con they were trying to pull.

"Oops, I'm in trouble." He said as he stood up and grabbed his cane.

He followed her into the hall and let her stand in front of him so he could hear yet another speech.

"Cameron is out there working her ass off and all you three are doing is throwing paperwads around?" She asked in a cold tone.

"Yes." He replied pulling lint from his jacket.

"I have a job for you then, since you're so bored." She defended pulling his arm.

"Hey watch it. In case you haven't noticed I can't walk." He stated stumbling behind her.

"Yeah, yeah."

TBC

Continue:

Should I or should I not? That is the question.


	2. Well then

**A/N: I know it is totally short but i really don't have the time...please just tell me if you want me to continue... if not then i won't and Believe me, i appreciate the comments more then you know! thanks a bunch...**

**Disclaimer...well, i am not even close to any production company, i don't know any directors/writers, and I don't have a lawyer...no harm no sue.**

Cuddy dragged House to the elevators and up to his office never letting him get fully onto both feet. If he weren't so caught up in, oh, walking… then he would have noticed that there was a woman sitting in the chair in front of his desk, legs crossed, waiting for him. Lisa pushed him through the glass door and just as quickly as she pushed him she grabbed his collar again pushing him down in his chair.

"You are one, hot, perfectly formed, bitch!" He said breathlessly settling himself in his comfortable chair. He finally looked up to see that not only was Cuddy was rolling her eyes but there was a beautiful woman sitting in front of him. His jaw slacked and his hands went slightly numb. She just smiled at his expression.

"This is Chloe. She is your new student." Cuddy informed noting his expression as well.

"Hi." House said reaching out his hand.

"Hi, You must be the infamous," She was interrupted by his sarcasm.

"Cripple, yes I know, no need to rub it in." He stated trying to cover up his previous boyish actions.

She looked a little taken back at his rudeness…he laughed inside. "…Dr. Gregory House. People told me about you. They said 'if you want to be put down so hard that it'll take you into next week then I should go to you.' I didn't listen to them. I thought they were exaggerating. Evidently they were right."

Cuddy had left the room smiling to herself. House couldn't handle this girl. She was just as stubborn and sarcastic as he was. She'd eventually show it…

House widened his eyes a bit, but quickly recovered. "So you think I'm an arrogant ass? Like everyone else eh?" He gave her a pointed look.

"No. You're wrong for once," she smiled, "I _know _you're an arrogant ass, I _think _you are a brilliant doctor and I _believe_ you want to do anything but be teaching me at the moment. Like everyone else eh?" She shifted in her seat to get more comfortable, figuring she would be here for a while.


	3. Your past shocks me

House was sitting in the conference room not paying attention to the little ducklings, as usual. He was pondering what had happened earlier. The girl, Chloe, was in his office checking his mail. He was shocked to say the least. No one had ever spoken to _him_ like that. Maybe behind his back but never to his face. Well, other then that dumb ass Tritter. But, he wasn't a doctor; he was an addicted loser trying to get a higher wind above House.

He was bouncing his cane between his hands and the shooting pain in his leg was starting to become unbearable. He flinched and reached in his pocket only to remember that his pills were not there. Damn Cuddy. He sighed and rubbed his thigh more powerfully then he had ever done before. He pressed down and pushed, pressed down and pushed, he repeated this until the throbbing subsided at least a little bit.

"I think it might be diabetes. She does have all the symptoms." Cameron spoke directing her answer to House.

"I think I have to get something." He said getting from his chair wincing more than noticeably. He walked to his office and saw that Chloe had cleaned up a bit. "I thought you were learning to be a doctor, not a maid." He said agitated.

"And here I though you were a doctor, not a patient." Pointing toward his leg.

He laughed his hysterical laugh, getting an eyebrow raise by the woman in front of him. The gorgeous brunette, tall, hourglass figure, flawless skin, hair flowing down her back, woman.

"Well, you thought wrong m'dear, I am here securely for pain purposes, the diagnosis being Vicoden, in which case I cannot take." He said in a really bad southern accent.

"Why can't you take it?" She asked pulling her long hair into a low ponytail.

"Well it seems that I am addicted to the stuff. Who'd imagine that? I think addicted is a nasty word, I would prefer 'seriously in need of it'."

"Why do you need it?"

"Well, I knew this cane was pretty discrete but damn woman!"

"You know what I mean…what happened to your leg." She asked sitting down in his chair and grabbing his oversized tennis ball.

"I had an accident. They had to take a large part of my muscle out. Therefore leaving me with a limp and serious pain that you, my dear student, couldn't even imagine." He smirked a bit grabbing his Ipod out of his pocket and putting the buds in his ears.

She stared at the handsome doctor as he closed his eyes and tried to ignore his agony. It really reminded her why she wanted to do this, be a doctor. Her family had stared at her oddly, like she would fail, she could see it in her eyes.

_--_

"_A doctor?" her cousin had commented. He had always made fun of her and to say the least, he was the pure example of the pot calling the kettle black. "Do you seriously believe that you could be a doctor?" _

_She had kept quiet her mind was reeling. She was angry. And she couldn't believe her own damn cousin didn't believe in her. She stared at the Christmas meal in front of her and the shocked, not so subtle, stares from her Grandmother, Grandfather, cousins, aunt and her uncle. She never really liked this side of the family. They had always looked down at her. Thought she was stupid. She couldn't stand that. Ever since she went to a genetics conference in Owensboro, Kentucky she had wanted to be a doctor and they were looking at her as if they were about to burst into harsh mocking laughter. _

_And they wonder why she was so sarcastic all the time._

_--_

"Chloe? Ahem, CHLOE!?" she heard the older doctor scream at her and snapped out of her reverie, "that is your name right?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." She said swiftly.

"Day dreaming about me?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't flatter yourself bucko, I have better things to dream about then your face." She stated walking out of his office.

"Meh. You frustrate me." He mumbled to himself grabbing the oversized tennis ball.

--

T B C? iono


	4. Date you say?

**A/N: This chapter may suck...i don't care...here it is... hope you like it...and if you don't...oh well, its the best i could do at 1 o'clock in the morning...**

**Disclaimer- Yeah right.**

"Chloe? Do you have anything to suggest? Or are you going to go back into one of your elaborate dreams that you can't steer away from?" House asked twirling his cane, he stood in the conference room with the ducklings and Chloe. They had just gotten a new patient.

"Well, her BP is higher then normal…She's having multiple cardiac arrests? A heart problem…Heart problems in her family. Is she having seizures?" She asked the group. Each of them said no. "She will."

"Thank you for your ESP point of view. Cardiac problems usually have nothing to do with seizures." He stated irritated that the new girl was starting to outrun Chase in the ditzy department.

Just as he was about to ask Cameron if she figured anything a nurse practically ran in. "Your patient is having seizures."

Chloe looked up at House and smirked. "One out of one…congratulations you are now annoying." House stated limping out of his office to the patient's room.

--

The whole team (Besides Chloe), including Cuddy and Wilson were drinking some alcohol in House's office in congratulation to figuring out the difficult case, they had been working on it for three days now. House grabbed the bottle of liquor and poured some more into his shot glass and downed it quickly. Gasping at the sudden burn at his throat, then he smiled suddenly.

"Well, I think everyone deserves at least ten more shots…Shall we stay here or go to a bar?"

"Definitely bar." Wilson stated, his speech only slightly slurred, "More alcohol the better."

"Aye Aye, captain drunko." House said grabbing his friend by the shoulder and limping out of the room.

"I'm not drunk." He said five minutes later when they were out of the hospital. Everyone was following, but none of them nearly as drunk as House, who had had three shots of vodka and two shots of Jack Daniel's.

"Okay then, let's get to the bar…Hurry!" House said walking slightly faster on his cane.

"Don't let him drive…as a matter of fact let me drive you two and Cameron can drive Chase a Foreman." Cuddy said, she had had one shot and was definitely not drunk. She grabbed House's keys out of his jacket and put them in her purse and dragged the two friends to her car.

--

Once they entered the bar it was already close to midnight. House sat down on one of the stools and ordered a Budweiser while Cuddy, Wilson and the Ducklings sat down at a table and waited for the waiter to come.

A few minutes later House had his drink and was taking the first swig, at the same time he was ignoring the group behind him and thinking of an unlikely suspect.

_Where had Chloe gone after or during all this madness?_ Speak of the devil, she was walking out of the bathroom just then. She spotted him before she saw the group in the far corner of the bar and sat down beside him.

"Fun day huh?" She asked grabbing the bottle of beer he was nursing in his hands and taking a swig from it.

"I may be drunk but I'm not stupid…don't drink my beer." He pouted and grabbed the said beverage from her.

"Sure, sure." She said smiling slightly.

"Upset? You shouldn't be, you saved our asses out there. I'm actually kind of proud to call you my own now…" he stated in a gloating manner.

"Right." She says not even realizing his attempt at a joke, or attempt at getting her ticked off.

"What? That's it? Right? I'm supposed to sit here and take this? It's an outrage. The only reason I agreed to teach you-"

"You never agreed! You never wanted me here…I couldn't care less if your upset that your lapdog wont humor you. I'm not here to be your damn punching bag." She said giving him a deadly stare.

"You're right, I didn't agree, I didn't want you here." he said nodding.

"I know I'm right, I'm always right." She said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah…" He smirked at her, "You did do good today though." he stated with some difficulty...he _hated_ complimenting people.

"Not that you'll ever admit it to anyone _but_ me."

"Exactly." He turned away from her and gestured to the bartender, "What'll you have?" He asked Chloe before the waiter got there.

"A martini I guess." She said pushing her hair back behind her ear. He told the bartender and looked at her at a sideways glance.

"So, what _were_ you dreaming about the other day, if it wasn't me?"

"My family. Didn't think I'd make it as a doctor." she said quickly, not wanting to put salt on the deep, jagged wounds.

"They thought you were stupid?"

"No, they thought I was too arrogant and figured it was just one of my big headed ideas."

"Huh, interesting."

"Not quite."

They stayed quiet for a while. He sobered up a bit after the conversation but was still slurping on his beverage. She was sipping her martini and staring at a blank spot on the counter in front of them.

"Do you know what a babygrand is?"

"A piano." She stated startled out of her thoughts again by the deep voice.

"Exactly. Can you play a piano?"

"Sort of."

"What does that mean? Sort of." He let out an abrupt laugh.

"I can play a few songs by memory…I'm not that good."

"Of course." He said nodding. "Me either. In fact…I think I suck."

"Then why the hell did you bring it up?"

"Conversation purposes…are you wearing underwear."

"No. Why?"

"Damn it. You are no fun!"

"Why because I wont play along with you?"

"No, that's just it, you play along! You are supposed to be shocked." He said shaking his head as he rested it on his hand.

"I'm sorry. Would you like me to throw my drink in your face and walk out of here in an outrage? Because that could be arranged."

"No," He said sadly, "You're fine, I think…I need to get out of here. I'm terribly bored..." He said starting to stand up. This was the first time in a long time he was feeling awkward around a woman.

She put her hand on his shoulder holding him there. He looked into her eyes for a moment before he turned his head away swiftly. "I need to go." He grabbed his jacket and cane and limped out the door. Cuddy looked over and saw him leave. She looked back at the table and saw that they had noticed it too.

Chloe was soon after. "Hey! Dr. House, you're drunk…you don't-"

"Just let me go okay, I need to get home." House was angry at how he was reacting...he doesn't react like this..this is not him. He was looking anywhere but her and was reaching in his pocket only to find a bottle of Vicoden and his cell phone, not his keys. He looked around the parking lot seeing there was no motorcycle to be found. "Damn it." He muttered.

"Here, let me drive you." She said pulling out her keys and heading toward her silver Mercedes.

He gave up quickly, seeing as he had no other way home, and headed toward her.

"You seem like a normal human being when you are drunk. You actually have feelings…" She stated smirking.

"I am tired that's all, I'm not drunk…and besides…" he trailed off not remembering what he was going to say.

"Right…" She smiled as she got into the driver's seat of her car. He followed suit getting in on the adjacent side and pushing the seat back so he could stretch out his long legs. He stifled a yawn and put his head back on the seat. She started the car and headed out of the parking lot of the bar.

"How old are you anyway? I don't know anything about you and you've been here nearly a week…"

"Isn't that what you are supposed to do? Figure out who people are then trample them into the ground."

"That _does_ sound fun but, like you said, I'm drunk evidently, and I am not using my wits end. So tell me." He said not even looking at her.

"I'm 37, the only reason I got into this _learning from you _thing is because I was thinking of becoming a diagnostician myself. I got into internal medicine but changed my mind after a while, why?" She watched him intently as if she was memorizing his every move.

"Stop looking at me it's eerie." He stated letting out a strangled cough. He shifted in his seat trying to make himself more comfortable.

"Okay, now tell me something about you." she backed off, looking back at the road.

"Oh, well, I'm bored, tired and a general bastard."

"Great, we'll get along just fine then." The next few moments were followed by a long slightly awkward silence. "Do you think paranoia is something to really worry about?"

"Is this psychology? 'Cause, I swear I already took this course in college."

"No, it just seems everyone is obsessed with something. Paranoia is a deranged mind game people use as an excuse to seem more pitiful then they already are."

"Same as Schizophrenia or being bipolar?"

"Someone murders someone, 'I was experiencing temporary insanity.' Someone falls into bed with someone other then their spouse, 'I was experiencing temporary insanity.' It all comes down to that."

"Temporary insanity?" He asked looking at her confused.

"No, The fact that nobody in their right mind would tell the truth to someone else. They find it hard to even think of the truth. The second someone does something their not supposed to or their not proud of they blame it on some psychological bull shit. Everyone lies, everyone blames, and everyone is good at it. It's like human nature."

"So, all that rant had to add up to something…may I ask what that something is?"

"I like you, whether you like me or not is debatable. Where is it you live?" She asked stopping at the red light.

"Turn left here…you like me? Shocking revelation, it seems like every woman that I know is falling for me." He said in a gloating manner with a flutter of his eyes.

"Nice…actually, I was wondering, if I had made a proclamation, what would you say?"

"Depends…what would be the proclamation?"

"A date."

"A date." He repeated looking at her. "The last time I ended up on a forced date, the woman with me was ready to jump my bones and I was ready to knock her in the head."

"Cameron?"

"She is that obvious isn't she?" He smiled a bit.

"Yeah she is, I'm not forcing you on this date. I'm asking you. Like normal human beings do."

"Somehow I'm thinking you're considering me nothing of the sort."

"By George I think he's got it!"

He let out another abrupt laugh, the second this evening, and looked away. "I'll consider it. Just promise me one thing."

"What is that?"

"You won't cling to me acting like I'm your life, blah, blah, blah…"

"Don't worry…this it?" She asked pulling onto the familiar road.

"Yeah just two more blocks." He said casually.

"I'm surprised you aren't vomiting your guts out." She said just as casually as he did.

"These subject transitions are fantastic. I can hold my alcohol well." He stated his words extra slurred due to him being tired. "Here." He said making her stop in front of his condo. She parked the car and turned off the ignition and waited for him to get out.

"See you tomorrow I guess."

"Tomorrow…" He paused thinking for a little bit, "Talk to me, alone, and I'll definitely consider the repercussions of a date." He smiled and got out of the car. As he headed toward the door she started the car again not knowing why she had turned it off in the first place.

"Definitely more charming when you're drunk, Dr. House." She contemplated as she drove home with a smile on her face.

**TBC? Hopefully : )**


End file.
